


they live among us

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 3 Sentence Fiction, 4 Sentence Fiction, 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Sentence fics, minifics, drabbles focused on the characters of Skinwalkers, with some influences from earlier script drafts.





	1. varek/sonja sentence fics 1+2

**Author's Note:**

> Random little things for Skinwalkers that I write and don't feel like posting on their own.

* * *

[1. tattoo]

He traced the pattern of ink over the small of Sonja's back; smiled when he felt the tremor racing up her spine.

"Tease."

Varek grinned, leaning down to place a kiss over the tattoo; "Just getting you warmed up.

* * *

[2. metamorphosis] 

The first change is nothing but agony. Bones cracking, splintering apart, flesh tearing, skin splitting.

Her body growing and expanding, figuring itself out all over again, rearranging itself over and over until finally settling into this new and yet similar shape.

Something almost human, something not very different and yet foreign and strange and powerful - the new and improved version, this humanoid shape is her reborn anew, at her peak.

The first change is agony, but nothing worth having comes without a cost.

Everything after is bliss.

* * *


	2. whats yours is mine (give me the skeletons in your closet)

* * *

She follows after them, keeping to the shadows, skulking along like a back alley cat.

It's pathetic.

But sometimes the woman peers over her shoulder into the dark, and Sonja could swear their eyes meet.

So she plays it safe, like _she's_ the side bitch, not the other way around. So what if the woman had him first? So what if their bound by arbitrary human laws? She wasn't the dirty secret, no - the _wife_ was the dirty secret, the life left behind and lied about.

Her body is still healing though. Deep wounds left by that cunt's shit aim. Can't take a risk it's gotten better over the past few months, no, can't take a risk when she's so close.

All it takes is one bite. One little prick of teeth, saliva in blood, and he's hers again.

Part of her is tempted. Bite the woman, too. Bite her, keep her all locked up like those sad, little humanists. Let her feel the sweet pain of the change, toss the boy in there - see if she can keep from killing him before his blood takes effect.

Oh, how she'd love to see the horror on her face.

Maybe she'll taste her tears. Maybe she'll taste her cunt.

After all - she and Varek are mates, as good as married. So what's hers is Varek's, and what's Varek's is _hers_.

* * *


End file.
